Your in my stars
by Fightlikeagirl15
Summary: The consquenes of the hellish world of the dark dimension wind there way back into the happy ever after apple soup style Elena and Stefan had planned for themselves. What happened when Bonnie and Damon were alone together in the darkdimension. And can anyone find peace knowing a whole human race is enslaved beneath their feet? may contain swearing and refrecences to sex.
1. Chapter 1

It was her consolation prize the slight swelling in her abdomen.

She had sat their gazing into the bloody sky that hung over the dark dimension day in day out unchanging. When he came to her, 'I'm truly.' He broke off unable to utter the next word _sorry._ 'Truly, is there anything else red bird?' 'Yes' she had replied remembering earlier when his voice had become chocked with emotion as he held her in his arms. 'Perhaps there is something.' And then she had kissed him and he kissed her back and in that moment both he and she forgot that she was sweet little naïve Bonnie, they forgot everything. She hadn't been able too look Elena in the eye afterwards. Scared and exposed Bonnie retreated under layers of cute-as-a-button, sugary naivety. So that all Elena could see and pity was the unhappiness Bonnie felt at being second best to dark sexy Damon, and not the little inward smirk that ever so slightly terrified her. The very idea that _Elena: _a girl with a reputation larger than the sun and who had defiantly seemed to live more lives than your average eighteen year old girl had not, had not managed, hadn't … Oh dear lord what had she, Bonnie done?

And she had always been the consolation prize for every other boy, Damon's second best. But boy she hadn't been second best that night.

'I suppose I'm going to die now.' He had told her conversationally as they lay together her back goosepimply against his cold chest. 'your friends are going to drive nails through my temples then rip out my still beating heart and stick it on a pike.' Bonnie had shuddered slightly and then snorted. 'Who says that they'll find out?' Damon chuckled darkly 'Kitten.' He rebuked 'as if you could keep this a secret.' Bonnie had scowled at him. 'Course I could.' He had flashed her melting 1000 watt smile brushing his fingers through the ends of her strawberry red hair. She sighed with pleasure 'There's no need to worry if I don't tell them, their hardly going to guess.' The corners of his mouth twitched but he didn't insult her with a hearty 'Yeah who would? '

And now he was back. And Bonnie was happy of course she was, so so happy that it hurt. It was as if he had forgotten every kiss and caress as though. One sight of Golden Elena had burnt it all away. So, she kept smiling. They knew she was unhappy but they her friends- Meredith, Matt, Elena and Stefan. Knew or thought they knew that she would get over it. That Bonnie: a pretty, sweet, cute, flirt couldn't possibly be unhappy starting up at college. Not for long and not with all those boys! But what they didn't understand was that while she kept herself busy cheerleading and being Elena's ditzy tag along for all the other committees and societies.

Something throbbed in the back of Bonnie's mind and in those rare moments when she was alone, she would lie on her bed hand pressed to her abdomen letting a familiar promotion flash through her mind. A little girl three years old fine dark hair, wide kitten brown eyes and an angelic smile. Holding tight to her mothers pale freckled hand identified with a damaged opal ring on her index finger recognizable as Bonnie's own hand. And though perhaps she was going crazy: a eighteen year old girl, pregnant without even a long term boy friend or a job and a family who would absolutely kill her when they found out. Bonnie was ecstatic about the pregnancy each of the past four months when her period did not come she felt it was an achievement.

Because Elena and Damon could flirt with each other and break both her and Stefan's hearts but Bonnie didn't kiss and tell (well not all of the time.) and when next April rolled around and she was cooing over the new born baby in her arms. Bonnie would have the trump card. Because she would have something Elena could never have. Something Elena could neither take nor receive from Stefan or Damon.

Only witches could conceive a Vampire's child.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiy**a so I have decided to continue with 'maybe this time' because I think I can add it into a story about the Salvatore brothers I've wanted to tell for ages. So I hope you guys like, I don't own anything blah de blah. Sorry sorry sorry for the delay I'm a terrible updater!**

Paris 1950

He could have stopped her when she invited him into her room. But as Aimee Harman was about to discover seducing someone with no morals was only too easy. Damon had no qualms about going into her bedroom for a drink. He didn't even seem to contemplate all the possible slurs on the word drink even for his own amusement. Champagne poured the same colour of her gleaming dress and Aimee sat herself down on her velour dressing stool. Damon flung himself backwards onto her bed.

'I suppose tradition demands a toast to the happy couple.' 'Well yes…' Damon quickly downed his glass and gazed back up at her wearing his innocent yet devilish expression. 'This of course, is exactly why you're not going to do it.' Aimee sighed, turned away from him and lit a cigarette. She leaned back against the table smoking steadily. 'One moment' she said 'I'm rather hot.' And in Damon's eye line she stood and began to pull the champagne purple silk over her head.

Shedding yet another layer between them: slip, stocking, underwear and skin.

Sanity, sacrament, purity and passion.

Except now Damon's eyes were widened with lust. But he watched her silently not a word, not a joke about how a spoken for women ought not to remove her clothes in his presence. Aimee was glad he remained silent; when he acted she wanted it to be quick and sudden. Being eighteen years old, she would have liked to have thought the look in his eyes was for her. A vision of translucent white skin, long legs, and green silver eyes and ravens hair. But she knew it wasn't. Aimee yawned and watched his eye line follow up her swan neck. Then almost two elegantly her cigarette slipped through her lips and she bent, swan neck diving to pick it up.

And felt the electric touch of Damon's kiss at the back off her neck and then Damon's lips at her throat. Hairpins, clothing, purity and whatever purity Aimee claimed to still cling to gave way to passion.

And at that crucial moment when she couldn't tell if they were two bodies anymore. One of her half open almond shaped eyes met a green gold one through the crack in the door. But she missed the large brown eye beneath starry lashes, a pair of eyes that would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life.

Aimee didn't wake up alone the next day. She left Damon in bed and got up to look down at her body she had lost in the last few months an appalling amount of weight breathing sent ripple down her ribs. She shuddered then a cracked laugh escaped her lips, whoever had said love made you beautiful had been mad. Aimee gave a quick glance back at Damon who lay there still asleep. Then silently crept towards the door, she leant against the polished door and breathed in the heavy scent of smoke and Chanel. ' dite.' She whispered. 'Is it done?' a flat voice asked in French from the other side of the door. 'Yes.' The woman sighed. 'So you're dancing with the devil.' 'It's easier than with him on my back.' Aimee replied. And quietly turned back to the bed, curled herself back up into Damon's arms and closed her eyes against his chest.

Present day…

Damon took a swig of vodka and grimaced very slightly at the unflavoured alcohol. Which in his opinion, tasted like hand gel with a dash of nail vanish, how humans could settle for this when right at this moment pumping through there veins was liquid ambrosia… He'd never know, speaking of which…

The vodka shot had reactivated the angry dry burning in his throat. And sitting across the bar from him was a very pretty blonde with a long white neck. Her skin was the kind he liked best translucent, allowing him to trace along the shadowy lavender veins. He would do it with a finger nail at first then with his lips and then with a fang. Damon shook himself out his fantasy, but God hadn't seen a neck that desirable since, since.

Fuck… He muttered the swearword out loud. He'd thought of her, strawberry gold hair and big kitten eyes. Bonnie McCullough had been missing for two years now.

And he had spent the last two years training himself to be glad. With Bonnie gone there were no more distractions from the ultimate prize Elena. There had been no more accidental kisses, fuzzy nicknames or anything that could deter from his love or desire for Elena. That's what he had been telling himself for two years and that's what he told himself now. As he looked up to meet the blondes flushed gaze with a 1000 kilowatt smile.

All the same Damon needed a drink a proper one, away from this Morden bar with its pulsy mood lighting. He called the Bar tender over, 'Get a glass of red wine.' _Just to get her in the mood _he thought 'for the girl over there from me. Oh and _don't tell her this but it's on the the house_. He waited his eyes modestly lowered until he heard the girl's flattered stunning figure for a flapper dress…'

He woke in a haze, his eyes half open and gazed at the body next to him. Feathery dark hair rising and falling with each breath, She was lying on her stomach completely naked but for the sheet that was draped from her hips to her calves. He watched and watched until slowly realisation dawned on him. They were in _Elena's_ room. Fuck fuck fuck! She was going to kill him.

He took a closer look at the sleeping girl. And wished he hadn't, because as mad as impulsive as free as Damon was he had never ever ever gone to bed with a dead person a really dead person. Like the girl lying next to him. He grabbed hold of her shoulder and began to shake her awake 'Wake up' _wake up! _A pair of emerald green eyes snapped open and lazily blinked. 'Aimee.' He breathed 'No it can't be you… her she's dead.' 'Hello Damon.' The girl yawned and her lips stretched into a lazy smile 'You look like you've seen a ghost babe.' For a moment they gazed at each other Damon with astonishment and Aimee with a mocking expression on her face. Laughter, Elena laughter began to fill the corridor. Suddenly, before he had time to react, to throw both Aimee and himself out a window. His little brother, Elena and Mutt living up to his name stake by tagging along a little way behind licking there heels came crashing into Elena's room.

Time seemed to stop he should have a innuendo, a joke, a wordplay something! But Damon's mouth felt dry. 'Well…' He began trying to look anywhere but Elena's disappointed gaze, Mutts furious glare and Stefan's disappointed sigh that seemed to take up the whole of his face. Then out the corner of his eye he saw Stefan flinch recognition overtaking his face. 'Aimee? Aimee Harman?'

**Please review! I have no idea how this is going to go down so review and I'll try and make it better,**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the continued story of 'Maybe this time.' Please enjoy I do not own any characters that appear in the v/d books X**

Aimee Harman had to confess, although she had spent a fairly large percentage of her eighty years naked between sheets. She was fairly uncomfortable to be in that situation in a room with two complete strangers and two vampires. But being one to want to salvage a situation she waggled her fingers at the blonde girl, who slightly dumbstruck waved back and then flushed. Next to her Damon scrambled out the sheets and pulled up his jeans before walking backwards to stand a safe distance away from her. Aimee looked away from Elena and followed Damon instead who was unusually and worryingly speechless. He just stared at her his brow furrowed into an almost Stefan like brood. 'You're dead.' He repeated flatly, dangerously. Aimee ignored the tone and continued to devour him with her keen silvery eyes. Yes- she had missed that body, cheekbones, and lips. If it was only possible, to both kill him and kiss him. Well it had happened before; it was Aimee's speciality in fact to kill with a kiss.

'No I'm not.' She finally replied meeting Damon's velvety dark eyes 'No thanks to you I'll note.' Damon shook his head like he'd been presented with an unfathomable question. 'You fell onto rocks Aimee and if you didn't drown… you should at least be paralysed.' Aimee kicked out a slender foot from the sheets 'er not to be crude.' She staged winked at Blondie. 'But what we did last night, required full movement of all limbs below the neck.' Damon's scowl deepened. 'It's been twenty fucking years Aimee.' He hissed, oh she loved it when he was mad. 'Yes, yes I've missed doing it to.' Aimee flashed back, Damon didn't rise to the bait. 'I haven't been living in a hole for over twenty years I should have heard something.' 'I have' Aimee admitted lounging back on her elbows. 'Well the bottom of a vodka bottle. Anyway as you should remember I'm rather fabulous at evading notice.'

With one eyebrow Damon both acknowledged this and encouraged her to continue. 'To be quite honest darling I've been avoiding you because I rather thought I might kill you, I was so angry.' She purred. Damon seemed completely calm about this although he watched her more sharply now. 'What changed your mind?' 'I told you I missed the sex.' At this Damon actually smiled 'am I that good?' That's more like it… 'No.' she replied cheerfully and rolled over to look at Stefan, Elena and Matt who all looked confused and in the case of the latter really quite gormless. _Strange company you keep _she thought over to Damon _you just always seemed so gormful. _'I didn't come back for you.' She sang as Damon sniggered slightly at 'gormful' Aimee grinned slowly and deliberately at Elena 'I'm here because of Blondie.'

There was something strange about the girl 'Aimee' other than the fact she was naked and lying on Elena's bedroom floor, something that chilled Elena slightly. The supernatural perfection should only belong to a photo shopped model. But here she was with a very real white diamond glow to her skin green silver to her eyes, perfect symmetry to her face. It slightly zoned her out all the shimmeryness. Elena shot a glance at Matt who was transfixed onto Aimee's not so well hidden figure, Elena was about to elbow him out of it when, she caught Aimee saying 'I'm here because of Blondie.' 'Me?!' Elena gasped. 'Well I don't mean him.' Aimee gestured impatiently at Matt. 'To be quite honest you're a lot of trouble Blondie.'

Elena opened both her closets out for Aimee, who had proclaimed after sliding herself into black silk underwear. That she didn't want 'its eyes or anything else popping out.' Which had completely enraged Stefan, 'I don't need this Stefan all the shit about don't judge be human. You may have been around for five hundred years but I was in different places.' 'Like where!' Stefan had yelled back in a tome usually reserved only for his elder brother and once for the bitchy red haired guardian Idola. Elena had gently laid a soothing hand on his bicep as Aimee with a few helpful suggestions from Damon began to reel places off at a alarming rate, places and reasons that apparently justified her disgust at the whole of the male gender: Nazi Germany, south Africa in the fifties, a civil rights march in America with someone named Aphrodite, a gay pride march with Aphrodite, a pro choice march with Aphrodite, Afghanistan and the head quarters of a place named SCUM in the eighties which stood for 'the society of cutting up of men' and a bank. Eventually Aimee had attempted to tug on a shimmery blue dress and found it completely ripped open. 'Damon! These things have zips for a reason, God if you want to rip someone out of there clothes make sure it isn't Prada Si vous plait?' And she refused to answer any of the Salvatore brother's increasingly angry questions till she had access to some clothes.

Elena guessed that although Aimee was much taller than her, taller than Meredith even. They were roughly the same size, but she opened Meredith's wardrobe for her just in case. Meredith had finished her junior year earlier naturally acing all her exams and had gone on vacation with Alaric for a week and had not yet cleared out her stuff. 'so.' Aimee's voice came from behind the door. 'First thing Blondie pretty pretty please with sugar for your sugar don't mess around with tome and space again very tricky to get control of some Psychics have literally dropped dead under the strain: what happened, what was supposed to happen, what's happening now blah blah blah.' Elena glanced at Damon and met his dark eyes doing exactly the same thing they both looked away the shared thought of Bonnie hidden in there eyes.

'Anyway that's not the problem really, as you have probably worked out you're the human guardian.' 'How?' Elena gasped, questions pulsing through her mind. 'no no no! I have literally no time for questions just accept it and move on. The thing is… Oh Jesus Christ.' She slipped behind the door, wearing a pair of Elena's shorts which though fit comfortably on her hips were almost indecently short on her long legs 'I know I'm a slut, but seriously.' 'Meredith's stuff is in the other wardrobe.' Elena said quickly not even bothering to object to the language 'you were saying?' 'Right it's illegal.' 'WHAT?' The word came as one from three mouths. Aimee stuck her head behind the door and smirked. 'um hm you see when the guardians brought order to the dark dimension eight, nine hundred earth years ago the old school vampires and the witches from the dark circles made an alliance against the guardians as long as they didn't interfere on earth the vampires: the Radleys, the Radcliffe's…ect and the witches: the Harman's, the Glassglade's, the Nimuanta and the other council status blood lines and powerful witches would not interfere with the dark dimension.'

'But I'm…' Elena whispered. 'Exactly.' Aimee replied stepping again from the wardrobe, topless but wearing a pair of Meredith's previously sensible knee length shorts they were now a respectable mid thigh length on Aimee. 'a mortal guardian… well darling that is a rather big interference.' Elena felt sick and dizzy she grasped Stefan's arm and fell to the floor with him, hardly hearing the soothing words he was whispering into her hair.

'Well frankly I thought she'd be a bit feistier than that.' Aimee said in an offended tome 'Shut it.' Damon replied angrily. 'Ok ok.' Elena shot out of Stefan's arms, it was vital not to let the mysterious and beautiful girl think her weak. 'Why do you want me.' She asked loudly, Aimee's emerald eyes glowed 'Witches like me want to sort things out hold a conference, so my little bitch of a cousin has made me ambassador of the Harman line, because and I do quote I have family connection with the Radleys.' Damon laughed even Stefan let out a slight snort. 'I hope you bitch slapped her.' 'Yes well anyway, the Guardians have been using fell's church as its little bitch for years. The witches hate that: male magicians, mutants, mass vampire production and a gateway to the dark dimension. So they want to call a conference strip you and fell church of its power the humans live happily ever after. The vampires however, your annoyance which means they will kill you just to get you out the way.'

There was silence, Elena was thinking or trying to. She needed exuberant Bonnie to ask the questions, calm Meredith to wade through the answers so she could plan. Not three males who only seemed to be half listening half fighting off the allure Aimee Harman had over them. Aimee walked back about a metre away from the closet and a scrap of emerald flew from one of Meredith's draws and landed on the bed.

'Even my Brother, that is my favourite most compassionate brother with snap your neck, you can think up all the plans you want Elena Gilbert but the truth of it is if you don't accept my offer the vampires pay a visit.' She sat down on the bed and put the size 2 crop top in her lap. Bonnie's top Elena realised with a pang and there was only one reason ever efficient Meredith who kept her clothes ordered in both season and colour coded, would keep something that both didn't fit and was as impractical as a crop top the dreaded S word sentiment. Elena imagined her now plucking it from the remains of Bonnie's things. Maybe to give to Mrs Flowers though all attempts of tracing Bonnie had proved useless. Aimee gently fiddled with the soft material in a natural way but her silver eyes were blazing into Elena's.

And suddenly Elena knew, she wasn't sure how she knew but she did know and if Meredith had been there Elena was sure she would have known to. Aimee smiled Damonishly as if she had heard Elena's mental (in both senses of the word.) conversation and began to pull the top over her hear. Aimee Harman knew something about Bonnie Elena knew it the way she knew her name. 'I'll accept it' she whispered 'what do you want me to do.'

It had been a long journey back to London, but as a general rule Aimee didn't trust elevators so she left her luggage with a receptionist and in Mary poppins kind of way slid up the banisters to the third floor. She didn't bother knocking at room 312, if you're going to be friends with witches you got used to no lock being enough. The door swung open.

'Hello.' A tired voice greeted her. 'Bonjour.' Aimee sang back 'Has this got a balcony?' 'Yeah.' Aimee smiled still hovering in the doorway 'Great I'm dying for a cigarette.' 'I believe you die from cigarettes.' The tired voice laughed from the shadows. Aimee shut the door 'whatever, you should really open the curtains you know.' 'I don't want to its too depressing.' 'Wrong babe the sun isn't depressing you are.' There was a pause 'How did it go?' 'Alright, I have something for you.' Aimee sat down on the bed back to back with Bonnie McCullough, the two years of being a mother, being a witch had made her more beautiful than before. Her hair like tendrils of a sun set had grown down to her elbows; her face had become harder and paler and her kitten eyes slanting and darker. 'Bonnie…' 'Don't call me that,' her reply had venom the old bonnie couldn't have possibly mustered up 'it's a stupid name for a stupid little girl.' 'Ok, Chrisselle.' Aimee retrieved the emerald top from her hand bag and threw it at Bonnie 'I like Chriselle.' Bonnie replied cuddling the top to her. 'Good! It's about time you chose a name.' 'On second thoughts… maybe not it's too much like celery.' Aimee laughed 'Celery? Oh whatever Elsa, I'm sorry I couldn't get you more clothes but maybe you can stop wearing that Oxfam jumper now.' 'I'm a single mum Aimee I'm broke and no Elsa's too much like Eloise.' Aimee sighed exasperated, 'Single mum's with millionaires as friends don't need to shop from Oxfam Simone, I didn't steal and kill for my whole fortune you know, some of its legit kind of.' 'Oh don't worry.' Bonnie sighed 'I can bloody rock an Oxfam jumper.' There eyes met and they both began to laugh, until from the adjoining room called out mummy. And Bonnie left behind her tiredness, for her Childs sake.

**Now I know I said Bonnie was having a daughter, but I'm not sure… Also suggestions for names! For the child I mean I think I know where I'm going with Bonnie xxxx**


End file.
